Dreaming Wide Awake
by Shiki Yomi
Summary: Manta tells Ren about an odd dream he had involving Asakura Hao as a Princess. Later on that night, Ren is met with the alluring Princess of his dreams. Ludicshipping. Princess Hao x Ren. Oneshot.


**x **

"**Dreaming Wide Awake"**

_Written by Shiki_

**Konnichiwa~ **Shiki here again with another fanfiction. If anything, I like listening to people that give me good critiques and all around enjoy my writing. I was challenged by someone who reviewed one of my fics to make a Ludicshipping (Ren x Hao) fic in which Ren was the seme.

Now, above all, I do not write OOC fics. I try to stay in character as much as possible in order to keep the story relatively interesting for original fans of the show to enjoy. This obviously means that Hao being anything but the seme would be somewhat out of character.

But, as a writer, I love to push the envelope and see what I can write and get away with.

With that out of the way, remember that I do not own Shaman King or it's characters, and proceed to read. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>"That is absolute bullshit. Where do you come up with these sorts of things?" retorted the short Tao Heir as he sat at the restaurant table, proceeding to almost awkwardly stuff his morning bowl of rice into his face.<p>

"I'm serious, Ren-kun! I need to not drink so much fruit punch before bed, I think," responded the even shorter friend of Yoh and the others, his dirty blond hair still awry from waking up from a sweat induced slumber only moments ago.

The others from Team Funbari Onsen and Team The Ren didn't seem to be all that interested in Oyamada Manta's ramblings as the day began. Horohoro seemed to be up and about as usual at the buffet counter with Chocolove while Ryu couldn't seem to get his pompadour in the right shape and consistency that morning. Yoh seemed to be dead beat tired, probably due to some form of harsh training and was merely picking at his breakfast as if it were some sort of alien creature he didn't want to dissect. The deep bags beneath Manta's eyes expressed a lack of sleep that was confirmed by his rantings of an odd dream he had just the night before.

"A princess? Really? Can you imagine someone like Hao really doing that?" Horohoro commented as he finally made it back to the table with what appeared to be two plates of food, already too much for Ren to even look at this early in the morning.

The Tao merely wrinkled his nose toward the piggish behavior of the other and directed his attention back toward Manta for a few more moments. It interested him mostly because nightmares were things that he had most often, and there wasn't a day that he wasn't grateful for the nights that he survived. Ren had a few suspicions that dreams were windows into the mind and it's psyche, perhaps meaning something else, but a part of him always wanted to discredit it as random mutterings of the mind that weren't cohesive in the slightest. It didn't stop him from being intrigued by the queer nature of Manta's dream.

"Was there a context or plot to the dream, or was it just... him wearing a dress spontaneously?" Ren asked, appearing to only pay half attention as he proceeded to open up his bottle of milk at the same time and not give Manta much eye contact.

"No- well, I can't say that really," stuttered out the boy.

Ren rose a brow toward the behavior of the other but didn't do much but frown and give a half shrug. Perhaps the nature of it was awkward or hard to talk about. He had to remember that there were many a Shaman that feared even the mentioning of Asakura Hao's name, so obviously a human who had no means of defending himself would be even more uncomfortable in conversation regarding him. He had to admit however, a dream about Hao being a princess was pretty farfetched.

"It seems to me that the dream is trying to tell you something."

The voice came from a quiet voice that morning. Ren glanced over to notice Anna sitting beside a stoic Asakura Yoh, quietly buttering an... English muffin? Before anyone else could really speak up to respond to the staid blond, Anna spoke again before bringing her breakfast up to her lips.

"Someone needs to tell him to cut his hair."

Perhaps it was the resolute delivery of the punchline that made it so much heavier on the ears when it came out, but the others couldn't help but pause their morning routine to either laugh or pause in disbelief at the sincerity or lack thereof of her statement.

"I-I don't quite think that's it, Anna-san," Manta forced out with a small laugh, trying to speak over the sound of Chocolove forming some sort of pun out of Anna's comment, much to the irritation of the other members of his collective team.

Despite the morning being quite lighthearted, Tao Ren couldn't help but sit a bit on edge that day. Asakura Hao being brought up was not something that he was readily okay with, mostly because of the other day. That bastard had the audacity to come to him and talk to him about him and his potential, and the thought of switching sides because of his abilities. Despite the fact that his pride hurt at the startling fact that he had yet to grow strong enough to defeat Yoh, he couldn't bring himself to even entertain the thought of Hao's offer. There was a dark place in his heart that Yoh's friendship had filled, and he couldn't vilify that for some power struggle that his heart wasn't truly in anymore.

A few times that day, he had been approached by a member of his team or Yoh, asking if anything was on his mind. Ren didn't want to make it incredibly obvious that something was bugging him but he couldn't help but grow agitated with the fact that he was always quiet, but somehow now everyone could see through the façade and notice that something was truly askew. Regardless of the questioning, he made it through the day and was able to get to sleep early that night. If anything, that would definitely raise a few eyebrows since Ren notably went to bed later than anyone else and still managed to wake up rather early, pushing himself without much sleep. Today, he just wasn't up for even thought and felt the need to retire without much word to anyone about it.

Thoughts spilled in and out of Ren's head like water sloshing in a bottle, but as the night began to wear on and on, the water began to thicken to the consistency of paint. Pretty colors adorned the inside of his head as the rem cycle caused a stiffening of his muscles, gripping the sheets and causing the aforementioned 'rapid eye movement.' Most of all, his pores seemed to open up like sweltering hot furnaces and his clothes and hair were drenched in his sweat. His body felt like it was on fire, but his eyes wouldn't open. The paint in the bottle thickened, like concrete mix. His pajamas seemed to squeeze his form, tightening around the quickly rising muscle between his thighs, swelling up with some form of anticipation.

What was happening?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Tao Ren's eyes, pale yellow in the dim night lighting opened up to gaze toward the sky hanging above him. It looked like a large black blanket with holes poked through, leading up into heaven, shining down. His favorite portion of the night sky, the moon, was hidden from him for a moment. Searching the landscape and finding that light seemed to break through the branches of this large Sakura tree sitting in the middle of the flower coated field he lay in, Ren began to sit up on his hands in confusion. Just where the hell was he?

The air smelled sweet. He had to prevent himself from opening up his mouth and attempting to swallow it all in. The flowers he lay in were so palatial, the comfort of a bed. Normally when laying down in the grass or flowers he got all itchy. Examining his legs and arms, he noticed quickly that he was clothed in what appeared to be... a prince's garb. His pants were a deep purple with golden trim. His eyes followed up to his torso to find himself in a very expensive looking white blouse. It's golden buttons illuminated only by it's own vibrancy somehow. It was very luxurious and cuffed around his wrists, as the pants did with his ankles.

"I've found you, my handsome prince."

Promptly alerted by the sound of the voice beckoning to him, Ren's eyes scoured the landscape once more. Nothing but the beautifully crafted fields all around him and that copious Sakura tree. From beneath the tree stepped out... a _goddess._

No, it couldn't be. The Tao shook his head a few times trying to make sure that he knew exactly what he was staring at. She stood in the pale night light. Her gown appeared to have been sewn with grafted stars themselves. The diadem upon the crown of her long brown locks glittered brightly. The look that illuminated from her deep copper eyes, made chills run up and down the Tao's spine. Ren had to swallow saliva and try to get a grip on himself. Who was this woman?

The closer she advanced, the clearer things got in his mind. It was perturbing how the more pieces he put together, the more he felt the need to omit them. There was no doubt in the slightest that before him now stood, with enough radiant power to eradicate his soul in that one moment, Asakura Hao, and never before in his life had Ren ever found him so desirable. His mind felt like it was playing tricks on him. His body wouldn't obey the logic of the situation and he couldn't help but grow hot the more that he approached. Or... she approached.

That's when it dawned on Ren to glanced down toward the lower portion of the princess's torso, trying to tell through the dress what sex they were.

"I can show you myself, Ren," Hao spoke with his ever velutinous voice.

The boy was so unsure of himself, merely because reality appeared to try grabbing a grip on him and the Asakura in front of him was obviously not ready to let him go just yet. Hao watched the way Ren reacted while staring over him. In his waking life, never had he looked upon another person's body with the lust that he harbored right now. It was almost instant, something Hao himself had induced in the other without the other's consent. This was, after all, his dream to do with whatever he wanted. Hao found it cute how confused Ren seemed between his mind and body, which he eagerly expected. The way his innocent eyes seemed to dart from his hands to his face to his perfectly clean legs coupled with the involuntary licking of his lips in response to what he saw was enough to make Hao throw himself at the other. But he had more poise than that.

"You want me to, yes?" Hao continued in his coercion, seeing that Ren wasn't going to surely initiate anything between them

Ren was still sitting on the fence it seemed until Hao asked once again. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't quite find the words to say. It felt like he'd swallowed a dozen cotton balls, and most of all his clothes suddenly felt so cumbersome and unnecessary. Ren's jaw slacked as he struggled to find words.

"H-Hao... I..."

The princess approached the prince with quicker dexterity than previously and began to kneel down before him. Soon however, Ren found that the princess had a few naughtier intentions than he once thought and moved forward to crawl over his body. The purple haired adolescent found his cheeks reddening with the sudden closeness as Hao straddled his lap. Almost immediately Ren realized the sex of the 'princess' when it was made obvious that he was not wearing any form of undergarment. No panties, bloomers, boxers or even briefs. When he brazenly felt Hao's manhood push up against his groin through his pants he froze up, allowing Hao to prop up his arms on either side of Ren's head, staring at him in the eyes. In spite of how much he wanted the younger boy in that moment, he couldn't get over how cute Ren's reactions to all of this was. Like a deer caught in the headlights, and utterly puzzled at what his body was desiring.

"You know, you're much different from the rest of them," Hao beckoned with his alluring tonality.

The princess's finger began to trace down the prince's collar, trying to poke at Ren's chest through the blouse he wore to see the gentle muscles that lay beneath. With every breath however, he noticed how the other was growing more and more tense under him. It was as if Ren were trapped inside of some sort of trance. He wouldn't readily engage in action, but it was obvious that he was stuck on the end of Hao's every word and movement, just waiting for something.

"If you join me, Ren, I can show you... much more than sheer power."

Hao reached down to grab one of Ren's hands to interlace the fingers with his own, only to find that the other was giving feedback in ways Hao didn't anticipate, seeings how the boy's hands were already glued to his hips through his dress. The younger glanced down at the hand before back up at Hao. In awe of his utter perfection, regardless of his gender expression being feminine, Ren found his confusion melting away into carelessness. Who would notice or care if he indulged in this one moment?

Ever able to read the others mind, Hao's sultry smirk widened, revealing his pearly white teeth before he spoke, leaning his body up toward him.

"I can let you inside, Ren," Hao whispered out, with his face only inches away from the Chinese.

Ren was too distracted to notice the way Hao pulled his hand beneath his dress. While his body was leaned forward, he was able to lift Ren's hand toward his opening, forcefully inserting his finger without warning. There was no doubt that the Tao wasn't expecting this and his body instantly twitched and lit up with a rush of blood. The way that he jostled his finger however appeared to arouse a response out of Hao who proceeded to grip Ren's silky purple trousers and groan, wiggling his rear end against Ren's hand. It took a few seconds for the boy to get the hang of what he was doing, completely losing track of his thoughts leading up to this.

As Ren continued to push and pull his finger back in and out, he found it so pleasing to be causing these reactions in the other Shaman. Absentmindedly taking more control, he squeezed Hao's hip with his free hand while the other forced in two fingers. Almost simultaneously, Hao allowed the force of Ren's push inward to bring him closer to the other and mash their mouths together, wrapping his arms around the Tao's neck. The way the princess graciously moaned while being probed did so many things to Ren that he couldn't begin to try to describe. Their lips were locked until Ren was sure that he was growing dizzy. Once he pulled away to breathe, he focused more of his energy on stretching Hao a bit more, attempting to lift him a bit to fit a third finger inside. The older of the two lifted up the edge of his dress to gaze down, growing turned on at the sheer sight of Ren's actions and the whirlwind that his mind was at the moment.

"Ahhnnnnn, ohhh," Hao moaned out as he intensified his grip on Ren's trousers, this time grabbing a hold of his thick erection that had made itself known.

It was cute in Hao's opinion, the way that Ren had forgotten about his own pleasure at the moment and was more than surprised to feel Hao's mastered fingers grasp his piece. Princess Hao could feel Ren's muscles tense up a bit more and found it fit to lean in to utter little pieces of lust into his ear.

"Sure is big, isn't it?"

Unlike Hao, who appeared to be more than just confident in his sexual prowess, Ren wasn't used to the teasing and merely flushed a brighter shade of crimson. It felt like his whole body was on fire, especially when Hao's soft palm began to rub him up and down through his clothing. Each second that passed, Ren wanted to shed his clothing so badly. His fingers continued to nudge in and out of Hao, and the more that the other stroked him, the more he had the burning desire to replace his fingers. His eyes practically had desire written all over them.

"Ohhh... Nnn... Hao, I-I want..."

"Shhhh, I know what you want," Hao uttered mildly with his lips so close they nearly brushed over Ren's, causing a slight jump in his system, where for a second he wanted nothing more but to kiss him with all the passion inside of his body. "I want you..." Hao lead on as he slowly commenced to clench Ren's waistband and drag it down. "To take it."

Once the silken trousers had been pulled down, Ren suddenly felt the breeze of the sweet air outside, realizing that he was fully visible to the demanding princess now. Milky white fingers gripped the base of the shaft before pushing and stroking him up and down, causing Ren to gasp and attempt to bite back a moan bubbling from inside of his chest. For a few seconds he forgot about pleasing Hao and he was stuck in the moment. The princess impatiently rolled his hips down against his hand to get his attention back. Without a second thought, the Tao violently thrust his fingers up into the other and watched the way that he shivered and began to grind against him.

Ren took the minute to observe how erotic Hao looked right now. Everything about him was positively perfect. The more he heard the other moan into him, and the more his digits explored his tight entrance, the more he wanted more than anything to be inside of him. The Tao's desperately cloudy eyes made contact with Hao's once more.

"I-I'm taking you," he declared in a husky breath that made Hao's toes curl up.

Ren attacked his mouth with a flurry of kisses, unable to control the urge deep inside of him any longer. Even if Hao had originally planned on having control for most of this, he was finding it felt so much better to just let the other have his way. Despite being inexperienced, he didn't doubt a Tao's instinct, in any aspect. The younger dropped his other hand down beneath Hao's dress and retracted his fingers. Each hand graciously took a grip of the princess's plump behind, inserting both index and middle fingers before stretching him open. Hao grunted a bit uncomfortably and assisted Ren by leaning up into him and angling his hips against him the right way. Anticipation sent chills up the younger's spine as he felt his tip against the warm hole. Once the head was pushed inside, Ren reached up to take Hao's hips in his grasp and pull down. There was no need, as promptly, Hao pushed his body down upon the other's cock liberally.

It was as if someone grabbed Ren by his hair and yanked his head back. As soon as he was inside of the other, his neck craned backward and pure ecstasy flooded his system. It was so warm, and tight; it felt like Hao's insides were hugging and massaging him. Ren's thoughts about him were driving Hao up a wall. He already had a high sense of self-esteem about himself, but it turned him on to no end when he heard those lustful thoughts, uninhibited by what Ren wasn't willing to say out loud. It hurt slightly when Ren was first shoved inside, but Hao quickly grew used to it as he gripped Ren's shoulders tight and began to lift his body. The two males fought to keep eye contact as he was lifted up and then pushed down upon Ren's throbbing member.

"Ohhh fuck, fuck me," Hao whispered out.

Maybe it was the dirty way that Hao spoke that brought this primal instinct out of Ren, something he had never before experienced. Ren just wanted to hear him scream, and he was sure that if he gripped Hao's hips any tighter, he would cause some kind of bruising. With every thrust inward, Hao made a gentle moan that grew more long and drawn out with every bump. Soon Hao was unable to keep himself quiet as he bounced up and down. For a moment Ren wondered how he was able to slip in and out so easily without any sort of lubricant, something that would have been sure to shake him from his dream, if Hao hadn't have taken his attention away with a kiss.

Without invitation, Hao pushed his tongue inside of the others mouth and watched the way that Ren greedily moaned into it, wrestling his own tongue against his. The battle continued until the prince clutched the princess's hips as snug as he could and nearly pulled all the way out of him. Devilishly impaling Hao upon his manhood, practically weeping for release, both of them stiffened and felt sheer felicity take over their bodies. Pleasure was the only thing they could feel. A part of Ren pushed up against a lump inside of Hao that made him see stars; not the ones above, but the ones circling his head in absolute zest. The pleasure was enough to drive him utterly delirious.

Hao's hips rose up once again, only drop itself back upon Ren's body like a rag doll. Once again they both loudly proclaimed their gratification, and repeated the action. It grew stronger every time. Ren felt like he was going to explode. He no longer had a grip on Hao's body, and merely gripped the flowers at his sides while staring at the erotic sight before him; Hao drilling himself down upon his aching muscle, over and over and over. Ren tried to speak but his pants for breath were getting in the way.

"H-Hao... Ohhhh Hao... I'm... Ahhhh I'm-"

The Tao's voice was altogether saturated with need as his body began to quiver, seeking the release that Hao was so ready to give to him. Unable to bear it, wanting Hao to feel the same sense of urgency, he reached forward to snatch the other's heavily neglected cock and pump it bountifully. In the same moment that Ren began to reach his imminent end, Hao's entire frame began to shake with the orgasm rising up through him, and as his insides clenched up and squeezed, spasming and convulsing, Ren felt all the gusto in him erupt in a single moment.

Princess Hao groaned out peacefully, like a moment of bliss had come over him when he felt Ren empty his seed inside of him. Equal in measure, Ren sighed out with his eyes closing, letting his body calm from the sudden paroxysm to take hold of him. He felt like his mind was comprehensively empty in every way possible. His mind had become a blank white slate; heavenly almost.

After a few difficult breaths, Ren's eyes opened up to stare up into sky above. All of the stars had been erased from the sky, and only the heavy black blanket remained. To be honest however, Ren couldn't care less at the moment if the sky suddenly turned neon green. He felt mind blown. What had he just allowed to happen?

Ren opened up his mouth to speak, but wasn't sure exactly what he should say. As he began to sit up and glance toward the princess, he noticed he was sitting inside of his bed, soaking wet in his own sweat. The room was black in the dead of night, and the aforementioned princess was nowhere to be seen. A few seconds of puzzlement and muddled thought passed as he ran his fingers back through his wet violet locks. As it slowly began to set it that it was all a dream, Ren gulped with anxiety and slowly lifted up the bed sheet. It didn't take a double take to notice a huge dark wet spot in his dark gray boxers, and as soon as he attempted to move or adjust himself, the sticky feeling made him flush red all over.

"Oh."


End file.
